


Cas is Noisy and Dean Loves Hickeys

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Hickeys, M/M, PWP, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel, cas doesn't mind, cas is vocal, dean has a fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There. Right there!" Cas has his fingers wrapped around the back of Dean's neck making sure the hunter stays right where he wants him. "Dean!" it is punched out when Dean finally takes Cas completely into his mouth. Cheeks hollowing out and green eyes flick upwards to see Cas staring at him. Blue eyes dark and cheeks flushed.</p><p>Prompt: In which Cas is a noisy sex partner and Dean seems to have developed a hickey fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Noisy and Dean Loves Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic that I had too much fun with!

"There. Right  _there_!" Cas has his fingers wrapped around the back of Dean's neck making sure the hunter stays right where he wants him. " _Dean_!" it is punched out when Dean finally takes Cas completely into his mouth. Cheeks hollowing out and green eyes flick upwards to see Cas staring at him. Blue eyes dark and cheeks flushed.

Without warning Dean hums and Cas's body arches up. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" it comes out in a chant with his voice cracking slightly on a moan. Sometimes Dean's only goal when they're having sex is to get Cas to curse because once the fallen angel started that he knew he was on the right path. "Do that again. Oh  _that_." because now Dean is bobbing slightly and his hand is massaging Cas's balls. His eyes are bright with amusement and he has to stop himself from attempting to grin with a mouthful of Cas.

Fingers tighten on Dean's neck and the hunter hums again. Enjoying how sound is ripped out of Cas's lips and he relaxes just in time for when Cas bucks up. He's had plenty of practice with killing his gag reflex since Cas first shoved him against a door attacking his mouth.

He also knows  _exactly_  what to do for Cas to lose control. But that isn't the goal. Dean has plans for Cas in a little bit and they don't involve Cas coming down his throat.

Dean pulls off with a pop before licking the underside of Cas's cock and enjoying the shudder it gets him. The whine and bucking of hips once more. "Dean. Dean  _stop_  teasing me." Cas narrows his eyes at the hunter who offers up a grin and moves back up his body. Staring at the marks he's left on Cas's skin.

There are several of note that he can't help but feel pride in. Evidence he's been there.

He loves the little hickeys that mark Cas as  _his_. Dean doesn't bother stopping himself as he leans in and sucks a hickey right onto Cas's hipbone. A hipbone that should be fucking illegal. It is just begging be worshiped. Licked and sucked on. When he moves back to look at his handiwork Dean can't help but lean back in to place a kiss on the mark. It gets a sigh and the muscles under Cas's skin twitch.

"Love it when you cuss, Cas. Fucking hot." his voice is rougher as he stares into blue eyes.

Cas is still breathing heavily, sounds ripping themselves from his lips as Dean moves, and he hasn't stopped making the most delicious sounds. It takes a second before Cas has flipped them and he's pinning Dean down into the bed. Eyes dark and lips parted. He rocks his hips several times and doesn't stop the sinful sounds that are still escaping his lips.

" _My turn_." it is growled out and Dean is still grinning at the marks everywhere. He's already taking note of which ones are fading from last time so he can fix that the second Cas gives him the chance. Or when the fallen angel least expects it. He has no problem pinning Cas down and fixing any fading marks.

Wants to see them on Cas just like he wants to see the ones Cas sucks into his skin. He'd never expected a hickey fetish but after he'd left one on Cas the hunter had found he loved seeing them on Cas's skin.

Cas watches him a moment before he spreads Dean's legs to reach down and work the plug he put in there earlier out of Dean. The fallen angel can't help smiling at the sounds it causes as Dean shoves his head back into the pillows. His mouth drops open and body moves with the sensations. " _Cas_."

"Teasing me Dean...you were teasing me for  _thirty minutes_. Don't think I'm taking it easy on you." Cas slicks himself up with lube before pushing a finger in. Feeling how lose Dean is from the toy and works another. Slicking him up further and crooking just right to get Dean's prostate.

"Cas!" he rocks into it and Cas reaches out a hand to push it on his hips. Continues exploring the hunter's body.

" _It's still my turn_." a third joins the other two and when he knows Dean is ready they're removed. Cas pushes himself in and groans. "You're so hot." Dean knows he doesn't mean looks and clamps down on Cas earning a moan as the fallen angel thrusts the rest of the way in. Burying himself to the hilt.

Cas leans forward and mouths at his neck as Dean reaches up to card fingers through Cas's hair. Pulling on it and Cas bites him. Another mark on Dean's skin and it causes a sound of pleasure to escape Dean.

"Hot and tight and  _perfect_." Cas is moving faster with the sounds of skin slapping skin filling the room. Moans and groans and low growls escaping.

Every single sound fills Dean with satisfaction and he holds on tight. Fingers clenching every so often in Cas's hair and his other hand simply holding on as they move.

"Mine. My hunter. My mate.  _You're mine Dean_." Cas licks at Dean's neck and sucks his own mark into the hunter's skin. A need to leave his own mark on the hunter. Ones to match the ones he knows Dean has left on his body.

"There Cas. Mark me up. Want to know I'm yours. Need others to know." Dean is so close he can feel it and Cas's hand has started stroking him. Teasing him and then tightening to bring Dean closer. Warmth curling in his body.

"So good. You're so good Dean. Fuck. Going to pin you against the wall later." Cas's pace picks up and his hand moves just so as Dean feels himself falling. Coming between them with a silent cry as Cas continues grunting. Stroking him through it and still murmuring words. Promises for later and Dean can't help but think Cas has come a long way since he became human.

Hopes Cas follows through with every single one of those dirty promises.

" _Dean_." it is gasped out and Cas empties himself into Dean. Still thrusting and getting every last bit into his hunter. He rests for a moment, completely spent, before he rolls over and drags Dean closer. Buries his face into Dean's warm skin and lets out a sated sound.

"I don't think you were loud enough Cas. The people two states over didn't hear us." Dean grins and lets himself be tugged closer. Enjoys how Cas wants nothing more than to cuddle afterwards. A soft laugh escapes into the still air.

"Dean." it comes out low. Growled against his skin.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


End file.
